Defy
by Sasusakunaruable
Summary: Sakura has just been assigned to her new team with Sasuke and Naruto. They are a team of deadly assassins, and their organization has just given them their first assignment. To retrieve some stolen information. To do this they have to pretend to be married...all of them. Narusaku and Sasusaku and maybe even a hint of Narusasu.


The noise of the city around her was deafening, and the people brushed past her without giving her a second look. Not that they were supposed to. That is exactly what the girl wanted. To go unnoticed. It's what people like her were meant to do.

She adjusted the red beanie the rested on top of her shoulder length hair, and stretched out her hands, popping her shoulders in the process. Her eyes squinted as she looked around at the people around her, and a small grin made its way onto her face.

It was finally happening.

She, Sakura Haruno had finally been given her first mission.

It had taken her years of training, from a very young age. Uncountable sleepless nights, and days filled with one grueling task after another had prepared her for this.

Sakura felt a slight buzz in the back pocket of her jeans, and she reached back and grabbed her phone.

"One New Message" the screen read, as Sakura pressed on the little icon.

"The Coffee shop, three blocks south, two blocks north. They are waiting for you."

-T

Sakura once again felt herself grinning as she plugged in her headphones and readjusted her backpack.

She was thankful that unlike the others in the program, she found herself with a more civilian like appearance. She topped it off by dressing like one too.

A plaid button up, on top of skinny jeans and converse were just the kind of clothes a normal teenage girl would wear. However Sakura knew she was anything but.

And with this thought she set off to find the coffee shop.

It took her less than 10 minutes to arrive at her destination, and as she pushed open the door to the little shop, the smell of coffee overpowered her senses, and for a moment held her hostage in complete and utter bliss.

A quick shake of her head brought her back to reality.

Sakura let her eyes roam around the little room, observing all the customers that were there.

It was a dinky little place, that college kids probably used to study for finals, or write term papers. The barista smiled as though she had just heard the best news in the world, but Sakura could see that the smile was a bit too tight to be real.

After letting her eyes roam a bit more they fell upon an odd pair.

Two boys her age bickering in a corner quietly, a blonde and a black haired boy.

Sakura knew it was them who she was here for.

She smoothed out her hair, and made her way over to them trying to think of a proper way to introduce herself. Although she knew this was coming, Sakura had completely forgotten that she would have to deal with the awkward first encounter with these two.

"Hey." She said as she approached them.

The two of them stopped their arguing to look up at her.

The blonde one took a second to observe her, and then smiled broadly.

The other one regarded her with more caution, and gave a simple nod.

Sakura took that as an invitation to sit down.

She pulled out her own seat, and plopped herself into it, as she removed her backpack.

"Sakura Haruno" she said as she unzipped her backpack. "Tsunade-Sama wanted me to give you this. Its supposed to explain everything."

Sakura wrapped her hands around an orange envelope and handed it to the blondie. He seemed to be the more accepting of the two.

She sat in her seat awkwardly trying not to squirm as the boy opened the envelope and read in silence, before handing it off to his partner.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan." The blonde one said smiling. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. How is the old lady anyway?"

Sakura was slightly taken aback. No one had ever referred to her boss as an old lady before. If they had, they were surely deranged, or in possession of a death wish.

But none the less Sakura smiled at the boy and said that she was doing just fine.

"Che. I can't believe this." The dark haired boy said.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said turning to him. "I'm not quite sure I got your name?"

"You didn't get it because I didn't tell you" he said.

"Don't listen to the bastard Sakura-Chan" Naruto told her, as her smile fell. "He's just always moody. He gets better after you get to know him…kinda" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"So what exactly does the letter say?" Sakura asked, trying to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation.

"You don't know?" The darker haired boy spoke again. His voice as before was gruff, but now held a tone of curiousity.

"No, Tsunade Sama told me that I would be getting my first mission, and that I was to meet you two, and give you the letter. So I was wondering you could tell me what it said?"

The question was directed at the dark haired boy but it was obvious he had went into some sort of pensive state.

"Well Sakura-Chan" Naruto said turning to her. "Welcome to your new team. You are our new medic. And as of tomorrow night, you me and the teme here are to go and recover a bit of information that seems to have been stolen from our organization."

Sakura took a moment or two to process everything and finally looked up at Naruto with a smile.

"Lets kick some ass, okay?" She said.

Naruto grinned at her, and opened his mouth to respond, but was effectively cut off by the other boy.

"Uchiha." He said.

Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He repeated himself, a bit louder.

"Pleasure to meet you Sasuke." Sakura said.

"We better go and prepare. We are getting more information back at the hotel." Sasuke said, getting up, and starting to walk away.

"Whats wrong with him?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she tried to follow.

"Oh don't worry. He will warm up to you eventually." Naruto said from beside her, as he held the door open for the both of them.

Sakura blushed. She hadn't meant for anyone else to hear, but Naruto had a sharp set of ears. She would be thankful for that on the field.

As the trio approached the hotel, Sakura found herself having to physically cover her mouth to stop the giggles. The two boys in front of her were down right hysterical. Their constant banter was a great distraction from whatever was waiting ahead for them.

Sasuke was the first one to climb the stairs that lead to a musty little room. It had a bathroom, and two beds, a small kitchen, and a sofa. Obviously their organization had some budget cuts.

"Welcome Home Sakura-Chan" Naruto said to her turning around from where he stood in the middle of the room, with his arms spread open. Sakura suddenly realized she was still standing in the doorway.

"Do you have any bags?" Sasuke asked her. He had made his way into the kitchen, and was currently reaching into the refrigerator to grab himself and Naruto a soda. He looked at her for a second before extending out a hand with a can in it to her.

Sakura politely nodded as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"No, just this one" she said gesturing to her backpack.

"Oh wow, We got to get you some more clothes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up Naruto. Go check under the pillow to see if we have gotten any more information on our work yet." Sasuke said, opening his can of soda, and taking a sip.

Sakura found herself admiring his beauty, but she quickly shook her head to get rid of the thought. That was her team mate. She couldn't think of him like that. She wouldn't let herself do it.

Naruto turned around from the bed he was currently hunched over with another orange envelope, much like the one she had handed to Naruto at the coffee shop.

Naruto handed it over to Sasuke, who opened it to find a very long note.

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he read through it, but Sakura had no more patience.

She was tired of waiting near the door, so she made her way over to Naruto.

"So, where do I sleep?" She said to him. Sakura decided that there was no time to be shy around these people. Her life depended on them, and theirs on her. It was time she stopped being so damn awkward.

"Ohh…Uhh..to be honest I didn't think of that. We just thought we were getting another guy, and we would have given him the couch.." Naruto trailed off, and sheepishly hooked his hands behind his neck.

"Then I'll just take the couch" Sakura said with a smile. She plopped her bag down on it, and her exhausted body followed. She reached into her bag and pulled out a few of the necessities she had brought with her.

A tooth brush.

A hair brush.

Another pair of clothes.

And her first aid kit.

Sasuke walked over to the two of them, while Sakura preoccupied herself by unpacking.

"You're a medic." He said to her. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Sakura nodded affirmatively.

"It says here we have a mission, as you two already know.

Kabuto has the hard drive that has all of our members names, and personal data. If he gives it to the wrong people, well, we are fucked." Sasuke spoke without any emotion in his voice.

"It's our job to get it back. Tsunade sama says that this is potentially very dangerous, which is why she sent you. Apparently, you are supposed to be a great asset to this team."

Sakura wanted to smile at this statement, but she just kept her cool.

"As of tomorrow morning we are to leave for Suna. Kabuto is having a large party, one that we have invitations for. Sakura, you have to be our…." Sasuke trailed off.

"She has to be our what?" Naruto urged. The excitement was clear on his face. He unlike his darker counterpart could not cover his emotions.

"…Our wife." Sasuke said without looking at either of the two people that were in front of him.

Sakura nearly choked on her own spit. She wanted to retaliate, but before she could the blonde sitting next to her did.

"What do you mean…our?"

"I mean she is supposed to say that we are both her husbands. She is a rich heiress, and her father wanted to ensure that the family business would be given into good hands. To make sure of this he got her married twice. That is why we are both allowed to accompany her to Kabuto's ball." Sasuke gritted out the rest of the words. His voice coated with what Sakura could only imagine to be malice.

"There's more, isn't there?" Naruto asked. He knew Sasuke better than to think that this was all he was worked up over.

"We have to carry on this charade for a week. At least until Kabuto's party…but before that….We have another cover for our travel to Suna."

"Oh?" Sakura was the first one to speak. What else could they possibly make her do?

"She's…I mean we are…" Sasuke hesitated.

"Spit it out" Naruto said, leaning in closer, as though Sasuke was disclosing a secret.

"We are her pimps." He said. Sakura noted the slight blush that dusted his otherwise flawless skin.

Naruto's eyes widened, and his jaw fell nearly to the floor.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow morning. I need to get some clothes to play my part." Sakura told the two before she got up and headed to the bathroom before closing the door.

As she did, she pushed her back against the door and slid down it.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

Her very first mission, and this is what it was?

Sakura shook her head. She couldn't complain. She had to do what she was told. That's how it was supposed to be/

And with that determination, she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the warm shower.

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay guys, this is just something I had been thinking of for a while, but was mainly inspired by the well known Team 7 reunion in the last chapter. (omgggg) anyway, i really hope you guys like this. this is going to be a multi chapter story, and i hope you stick through it with me :) Review my lovelies. Im begging you, and as always, any feed back is appreciated :D OH Also i was looking for a beta reader, so anyone thats interested...message me?


End file.
